


The Cookie Incident

by obsessedbutonline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Steter Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedbutonline/pseuds/obsessedbutonline
Summary: Stiles goes on a baking spree, with the help of a certain six-year-old, much to the dismay of Peter.





	The Cookie Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/gifts).



> I made a playlist!!! (-:
> 
> -> https://open.spotify.com/user/sleeping_in_seattle/playlist/7h3JvAoh56MZe2viQsiIyf?si=G8rHLZ7PSeuWj8SXDevqgg <-

Stiles hums, inquisitive eyes zeroing in on an old battered tin tucked discretely into the bottom of the box of baubles.

 Momentarily pausing, Peter looks up from where his laptop sits in front of his to see Stiles delving deep into a weathered cardboard box, an expression of ecstatic delight on his face. The battered box held the somewhat minimal amount of Christmas decorations, ornaments and knick-knacks that he had acquired over the years, or had been managed to save from the fire.

 He smiles, unable to contain a grin as Stiles reveals a tin, shaking it experimentally next to his ear to unearth the mystery of its contents. Mystified, he begins to inspect the tin, eyes screwed up in concentration.

 "Cookie cutters," Peter says drily, placing his laptop to the side to fully watch the debacle unfolding in front of him. Stiles' eyes light up, and he yanks open the lid, a disbelieving laugh escaping when he scans the assortment of Christmas trees, stars and gingerbread men.

 "I think we're going to need to schedule a cooking session in...immediately!" Stiles shouts excitedly, scrambling to his feet, the remnants of the rest of box long forgotten. So much for decorating, huh?

 Peter huffs, ambling into the kitchen, watching Stiles assemble the ingredients and apparatus with a dopey grin on his face. Turning on the spot, Stiles walks over, setting a discarded spatula onto the countertop before snuggling into Peter's chest, arms entwining around his waist. He grinned conspiratorially as he slowly snuck his cold hands under the hemline of the Were's jumper, who hissed in shock, tensing then relaxing with an exasperated huff.

 "Thanks." He mutters drily into the human's neck. Stiles chuckles, pulling away to grin at Peter and slowly extract his hands from the confines of his jumper.

 "Anytime." He responds, winking. Turning back to the cookbook laid out behind him, he studies the contents, a bag of flour idly weighed in his hand. "Chocolate chips or marshmallows...or both?" He debates, questioning tone amusing the older man.

 "Neither!" Peter protests mildly, pointing to a bag of raisins, eyebrow quirked. Stiles scoffs, vehemently shaking his head. Stiles Stilinski would  _not_ allow cookies to have  _raisins_  in them in his presence, with the exception of his dad, his health was important, okay! 

 "Never." He claims fervently "I refuse! Whoever makes cookies with raisins is seriously missing out and needs a lesson in baking, from moi." He strikes a pose, the spatula he picked up going precariously close to Peter's nose.

 "I put raisins in cookies!" Peter argues, mock disappointment on his face, as he carefully restrains the flying cutlery.

 "I rest my case," Stiles replies smugly. Peter huffs, snaking his arms around Stiles' back, and hugging him again. Stiles smiles, leaning back against his chest contentedly. "You're a real teddy bear, yknow that right? forget wolf, you're definitely a bear." He decides, nodding decisively.

 Peter growls, unsurprised when Stiles just laughs at him.

 Humans. Gotta love 'em.

 Stiles extracts himself from Peter, wriggling his hand into his jeans pocket as he hears his phone buzz. Seeing the familiar name flash up on the screen, he reclines against the counter comfortably, flashing the screen at Peter to show him the caller ID.

 "Wassup Catwoman." He greets Erica, smiling at Peter, watching him put the apron Stiles bought him on with minimal reluctance.

 "Hey, Batman." She replies breathlessly, he snorts as the sound of Mia laughing delightedly at Boyd filters over the phone. "Can you babysit Mia for a couple of hours tonight?" Stiles debates the question and is about to reply before he hears the muffled voice of Mia over the phone.

 "I don't need babysitting! We can have a playdate though!" She says, and Stiles laughs, Peter soon following as he listens in on the conversation.

 "Your wish is my command, Catwoman Junior!" He says solemnly, saluting at the Were across the kitchen, forgetting the child couldn't see him. He waits as the phone is handed back to Erica, a slight grin on his face.

 "Can you have a play date-" Erica hints, "-with Mia tonight? Melissa isn't available and date night is date night!" She sing-songs. Stiles can _almost_ see the puppy eyes across the phone.

 "Of course! Who do you take me for?" He demands before his face lights up. "She can help me bake some cookies! I was planning on doing it anyway...it'll be fun!" He exclaims, grin back in full force as he excitedly continued assembling ingredients from various cupboards, phone cupped to his cheek. Peter takes it off him, clicking on the loudspeaker and setting it on the side, Stiles bumping into him affectionately.

 "Thank you! Mia says she's excited, be warned!" Erica jokes. Stiles snorts, the girl reminding him of himself as a child. Energetic, antsy and loud. She was the best! And Stiles was in a good position to judge.

 He turns to Peter, practically vibrating with joy. "Right. Game face on." He murmurs, "Do you mind getting the sprinkles? I'm gonna get those cookie cutters..." His eyes glint and Peter sighs, already predicting the bomb of flour, sugar and cookie pieces that will be his kitchen in a few hours time.

 Fifteen minutes later, Mia rings the doorbell, Stiles running out to greet the rosy-cheeked six-year-old and her mom and dad standing behind her. Mia squeaks excitedly, launching herself at Stiles who huffs in shock, before accepting the hug with a grin.

 "Hey, Mia! My favourite six-year-old ever," He grins, bowing dramatically at her.

 Mia huffs, clutching a tattered teddy in her hands. "I'm the _only_ six year old you know!" She giggles, shaking her head. "And I'm six and a _half_." She continues haughtily, Stiles snorting and nodding seriously.

 He offers the girl a fist bump, which she returns enthusiastically. Looking up to Erica and Boyd, he smiles, softer. "Have a good night you two lovebirds, you deserve it." Erica smiles, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and accepting the fistbump Stiles offers her. Boyd stares unimpressed until he begrudgingly offers a limp fist in return.

 "Progress!" Stiles promises, cheerily waving off the couple as they head away. Turning towards Mia, he sees her enthusiastically wrapping tinsel around Peter, who helplessly stares at Stiles, he laughs, Peter groaning as he snaps a photo and sends it to the pack group chat. He claps his hands, Mia giggling, before looking over at him. "How about we go make some cookies, huh? And you can put as many decorations on as you want!" Mia stares at him in awe, eyes wide.

 "Really?" She asks, looking ecstatic. Stiles smiles and nods. "Mommy doesn't, she thinks I don't know but she ate them all!" Mia pouts, looking desolately at the floor. Peter laughs, looking delighted at the new bargaining chip he'd gained from the conversation. Eating your daughter's food was pretty low, even for him.

 Shaking his head and grinning, Peter walked out of the room, returning as a wolf, reclining lazily onto the couch and watching the pair with interested eyes. He snuffles, the pile of tinsel falling onto the floor below him as he watches disdainfully. He shakes his head rapidly and sneezes, not deigning to acknowledge Stiles' and Mia's laughter.

 Taking Mia's hand, Stiles leads her to the kitchen, just as excited as her. He switches on his carefully coordinate Christmas playlist, plopping a Santa hat onto the heads of himself, Mia, and an unimpressed wolf sitting on the couch.

 "You love it really, humbug," Stiles said sweetly, smiling at the wolf, who growled lightly, head tipping forward as the hat fell over his face. Stiles snorted as Peter let out a drawn-out sigh, accepting his fate.

 Entering the kitchen, he sighed fondly as he saw the grinning girl standing too innocently next to a suspicious flour handprint on the counter.

 "Hmm, looks like someone's eager to get started, it can't be you can it Mia?" He asked, expression dubious. The little girl giggles, shaking her head, hastily wiping her hands on the back of her dress.

 "Noooo!" She giggles, Stiles, laughing at her antics.

 "I'll believe you this time then, millions wouldn't!" He jokes. Studiously, they work through the recipe, with minimal spillages, until they have 34 and a half cookies laid out on the display in front of them.

 Stiles enthusiastically high fives Mia, and retrieves the tray of decorations from the shelf. "Time for the best part!" He announces, and Mia's eyes widen in awe as she looks at the different sugar beads and chocolate shapes laid out on the display. As he sets the tray down, the girl eagerly grabs the icing and the hundreds and thousands, scattering them haphazardly across the uneven surfaces.

 Stiles picks out some jelly sweets, creating a wobbly smiley face on his, setting it next to Mias to dry. Mia goes through the decorations, picking one of each for every cookie, pouting in concentration as she attempted to balance them together on the small surface area.

 "Finished!" She finally declares and crosses her arms proudly. Running into the lounge, she approaches the now human peter, peeking over his book to tell him about her cooking prowess. "Uncle Peter, you can see if my cookies are better than Uncle Stiles!" She says gleefully, followed by Stiles.

 Peter looks to Stiles uncertainly, who nods enthusiastically. "Good idea, Mia..." He chortles. "A competition!" Peter nods begrudgingly, setting his book down next to him, pushing his reading glasses daintily up his nose.

"I suppose so..." He sighs, smiling uncontrollably. He follows the excited child and Stiles into the kitchen, unsurprised at every surface being covered by flour and chocolate.

 Picking up a plate, he gingerly places two of the cookies onto it, returning to the lounge where Mia eagerly awaits his judgement. Picking up one, he winces as a stray silver ball detaches itself from the cookie, falling into his lap. Taking a bite, he chews, mouth full of the sweet decorations that Mia had crammed onto the cookie. Looking from Stiles expectant face to Mia's excited one, he gulps, swallowing around the lump, before taking a breath to stall for time.

 "Mia, you're the winner for sure." He says finally, struggling to conceal his grin.

 "You didn't even try mine!" Pouted Stiles, Peter rolled his eyes, pulling his boyfriend down onto the seat next to him, lacing their fingers together as Mia danced in celebration to the Christmas soundtrack.

 Twenty minutes later, she had exhausted her energy supplies and was nestled into the sofa, a pair of reindeer antlers resting crookedly on her head. Stiles smiled softly, turning to Peter to give him a chaste kiss, before turning back to the movie.

 When Erica and Boyd come to pick her up, they raise their eyebrows at the flour smudged over both Stiles' and Mia's outfits. The now sleepy child wipes a tired hand over her eyes and yawns. Stiles hands her the wrapped bundle of cookies she had made, eyebrows raising when she shakes her head.

 "Why don't you want them, hun?" Erica asked curiously, and Mia smiled.

 Leaning forward, she whispered conspiratorially in Stiles' ear "I think Peter likes them more than me, so he can have them!" Stiles chuckles, before re-accepting the cookies, bending down to hug the girl before she left. Erica smiles at him, Boyd quirking his lips before they lead the sleepy girl back to their car.

 Heading back into the lounge, he tucks himself in beside Peter, placing the cookies onto the table next to them. Leaning his head on the Were's shoulder, he hums contentedly. Peter smiles, turning to him with a dopey look on his face.

Reaching over the arm of the sofa, he absentmindedly gets a cookie, shoving it in his mouth. Peter wrinkles his nose in disdain, spluttering on the many decorations falling off of the cookie. Looking unimpressed he returns the rest of the cookie to the bag, Stiles laughing loudly.

 "I thought they were the ones you made..." He says grumpily, taking a long gulp of water and chewing disdainfully. Setting his drink down, he sighs, struggling to keep the smirk off of his face.

 "Nope!" Stiles replies gleefully, admiring the cookie, and the decorations covering every single square centimetre of it, snorting as a chocolate button dislodges itself from the globs of icing to finally fall with a plop onto the floor.

 "Too little, too late." Peter snarks sorrowfully. Flopping back onto the pillow, he turns his attention to the film, as a young Macaulay Culkin flashes across the screen.

 "Merry Christmas ya filthy animal!" Stiles recites in time with the movie, poking Peter in the side, laughing gleefully as he grunts in mock pain. He elbows him, raising his eyebrows smugly as Stiles' squeaked indignantly. "Unfair play!" Stiles whines, pouting dramatically.

 Rolling his eyes, Peter shoves him, laughing as his flailing arms brush against the glob of forgotten icing on the floor. Stiles licks his finger experimentally, before grimacing and shaking his head. Snuggling back into the crook of Peters' side, he wilts into the couch, a sleepy smile on his face.

 "I have a feeling I'm gonna fall asleep soon, so g'night old man." He mumbles, Burrowing his face into the latter's chest.

 Snorting, Peter shakes his head in defeat. "Goodnight, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Merry Christmas!!! This was written for the steter secret santa 2018, and you can go and see all of the other amazing works that have been posted on --> https://stetersecretsanta.tumblr.com/ <\-- you should check them out, they're all amazing! (-: This work was written for my giftee, Rebak1tten, so I hope you like it!!


End file.
